This invention relates in general to automotive differentials, including a differential carrier rotatably supporting a differential case bearing assembly mounted in the carrier. Typically, a conventional differential has a pinion shaft supported by a pair of axially spaced tapered roller bearings. A second pair of tapered roller bearings support the differential case. It is common practice to preload the inner races of each pair of tapered roller bearings by an axial compressive force.
Preloading the inner races of tapered roller bearings, is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,737 issued May 16, 2000, to James E. Thienes for xe2x80x9cWheel Hub Retention Apparatusxe2x80x9d, by threading a compression member on the shaft against the inner race of one of the bearings.
Another arrangement is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,517 issued Jul. 16, 1996, to John E. Rode for xe2x80x9cBearing Setting Procedure and Apparatusxe2x80x9d, for preloading tapered roller bearings using a collapsible spacer between the inner races of the two bearings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,345 issued Apr. 29, 1997, to John T. Graft and Richard E. Cleveland, for xe2x80x9cApparatus for Preloading Axle Differential Bearings and Method of Assembling a Differentialxe2x80x9d, discloses a load deflection member acting on the bearing assembly to maintain a constant predetermined bearing preload to accommodate wear of the drive gears and the bearing assembly.
The broad purpose of the present invention is to provide a means for adjustably preloading the outer races of a pair of axially spaced tapered roller bearings by providing a pair of threadably connected sleeves. The outer races of both bearings are preloaded by rotating one of the sleeves. The method permits precise preloading of the bearings to accommodate the manufacturing tolerances of the particular axle, the gear arrangement and the geometry of the differential bearings.
The new design simplifies carrier manufacture by allowing a single tool pass to form all necessary bore surfaces for each of the pinion and differential bores. This should significantly reduce machining costs and improve quality.
The new design allows the pinion to be pre-assembled without selectable spacer shims or collapsible spacers, further reducing the cost of manufacturing.
The pinion bearing preload drag can be verified prior to installation with the carrier.
The cartridge assemblies can be made of a material that is suitable to support the loading stresses generated by the threaded features, while the carrier is made from a relatively light or soft material, i.e. aluminum, plastic, composite or similar.
The new differential bearing cartridge design eliminates the need for bearing caps that are required in traditional designs.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon reference to the following detailed description.